Compact pavers constitute a subgroup of road pavers and are used in conventional ways for the paving of paving material, e.g. asphalt or a similar surface material. Pavers with an operating weight (with an empty receiving container) of less than 10 t and in particular less than 8 t and/or a track width of less than or equal to 1500 mm are generally designated as compact pavers. Compact pavers are used for paving surface materials, in particular in spatially restricted working environments, e.g. inside buildings and/or when the implemented paving width is narrow, e.g. the width of an average sidewalk and/or a milled track. The applicant manufactures such a known compact paver e.g. under the type designation BF 223C.
Essential elements of a generic compact paver are a machine frame, a drive motor, travel units, a receiving container located at the front in the paving direction for receiving paving material, in particular asphalt, a longitudinal conveying device with which paving material is conveyed from the receiving container to the rear in relation to the paving direction, a transverse distribution unit that is in particular height-adjustable in relation to the machine frame and which distributes the paving material on the ground surface transversely to the paving direction, a paving screed that is height-adjustable in relation to the machine frame for compacting and smoothing the transversally distributed paving material behind the transverse distribution unit in relation to the paving direction as well as an operating platform arranged behind the receiving container in the paving direction and mounted on the machine frame. The operation of the compact paver is carried out from the operating platform. An operator thus either stands on the operating platform or sits, if available, on a seat arranged on the operating platform.
The compact paver generally comprises the essential elements of a tractor and a paving screed. The paving screed is mounted on the machine frame of the tractor in a known manner via corresponding towing arms so as to float during paving operating on the paving material and is pulled by the tractor over the paving material distributed on the ground surface. The paving screed is mounted in a height-adjustable manner vis-à-vis the machine frame. A cylinder-piston unit is generally provided for this purpose, which connects the towing arms in the rear area and/or to the paving screed itself for the purposes of the height adjustment in relation the machine frame. It is also known to vary the angle of application of the paving screed by means of a height adjustment of the towing points of the towing arms. The machine frame designates the essential supporting structure of the tractor. The tractor further comprises a drive motor, conventionally a diesel motor, which provides the required power for the paving operation including propulsion. The compact paver according to the invention is, as is customary with generic compact pavers, configured to be self-propelling and thus has travel units, e.g. crawler tracks or wheels, driven by the drive motor. The loading of the compact paver with paving material occurs via the receiving container, which is loaded during paving operation accordingly, e.g. by a suitable transport vehicle, in particular a truck or a wheel loader. The receiving container generally comprises adjustable side walls in order to move the paving material provided in the receiving container, e.g. precisely in the direction of the longitudinal conveying device. For this purpose, in particular the side receiving container walls can be configured in such a manner that they can be swung up and/or slid in a horizontal direction. The longitudinal conveying device can be, e.g., a scraper conveyor or something similar arranged essentially in the middle in relation to the receiving container. The essential task of the longitudinal conveying device is the conveyance of the paving material within the compact paver from the receiving container in a rearward direction, in particular in order to be deposited on the ground surface in front of the paving screed in the paving direction. The provided transverse distribution device, in particular a known screw conveyor, which is in particular rotatable about a horizontal axis of rotation transverse to the working direction, permits a transverse distribution of the paving material delivered from the receiving container via the longitudinal conveying device, generally centrally. In order to make adjustments for different paving thicknesses, it is also already known to vary the height of the transverse distribution device vis-à-vis the machine frame or ground surface. In the case of greater paving thicknesses the transverse distribution device is raised in relation to the machine frame and vice versa. This adjustment can be, e.g., manually actuable and driven by mechanical means, in particular by means of a cylinder-piston unit. The paving screed is constructed in a manner known in the prior art and comprises e.g. extendable screed parts, tamping devices, heating devices, narrowing parts, etc. It is essential that the paving screed is height-adjustable in relation to the machine frame in order to permit different paving thicknesses.
The operation of a generic compact paver is conducted by an operator located on the operating platform mounted on the machine frame. This operator frequently controls the compact paver during the paving process completely on his or her own and without the help of further auxiliary personnel. Thus, from the operating platform, the operator must monitor and/or control the fill level or amount of paving material in the receiving container, the loading process from the transport vehicle for filling the receiving container, the actual paving process—in particular with respect to paving thickness and paving quality—as well as the speed and direction of the compact paver. For the operation of the concrete working and driving functions of the compact paver, it is known to mount one or several suitable operating consoles, into which corresponding control commands can be entered, at a location that is easy to reach for the operator on the operating platform. In order to be able to perform all of these tasks adequately, it is particularly important that the driver has a good overview of the compact paver and its surroundings from the operating platform, in particular in different paving situations.
In this context, it is already known from US2016/0102439A1 to connect the entire operating platform in a height-adjustable manner to the tractor by means of a four-bar linkage. An operator on the operating platform can thus e.g. lower the operating platform in order to work under a low ceiling. The operation of the paver occurs by means of an operating console arranged in a fixed manner on the tractor. This solution can certainly be improved upon, however, as, among other things, its implementation is relatively costly, while the operator further has to adopt various postures in order to reach the operating console depending on the height of the operating platform.